


Ringing

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, tw: description of a panic attack, tw: mention of child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post by fowledthisup on tumblr! Check tags for trigger warnings! Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing

Everything faded around Pacifica when she heard that god awful ringing. Her chest immediately tightened, and the room seemed to close in on her. The ringing happened again, and again, until it was the only thing she could hear.

Vaguely, she could feel someone touching her arms lightly. Was she shaking? She couldn’t tell anymore. Her chest was on fire, and she couldn’t breathe. It barely registered how she curled in on herself, her blonde hair blanketing her sides and her knees hiding her face.

The ringing wouldn’t stop.

The only thing she could think about was her father. His angry yelling, every time she was ignored for days until she agreed to do what he wanted, the bell he rung every time he-

_No, you’re not there Pacifica. You’re safe now. It’s okay._

She latched onto the words, repeating them until she became aware of the world around her again. Her breathing still ragged, she felt a hand rubbing circles into her back. There was someone with her, sitting next to her on that small, questionable armchair that could only belong to the Pines. Slowly, she opened her eyes, immediately seeing Mabel smiling softly at her.

"You’re safe now, Paz. It’s okay."

Pacifica ignored every part of her being that was telling her to leave, that she needs to handle this on her own, that she’s put Mabel through enough without this too. Instead, she hugged her. She latched onto Mabel and held her tightly, praying for her body to stop shaking. She buried her face in Mabel’s shoulders, feeling her arms wrap around her and hold her back tightly. Mabel made no objections to Pacifica not letting go until long after her heart rate had slowed and she stopped shaking.

Slowly, Pacifica leaned back and wiped her eyes. “That was pretty pathetic, huh?”

"Nope." Mabel shook her head. "Pathetic would be like, hiding in a laundry basket from a dust bunny."

Despite herself, Pacifica barked out a laugh. Mabel smiled. “You wanna watch Dream Boy High now?”

"You make me watch it literally every time I spend the night." Pacifica rolled her eyes as Mabel jumped up and grabbed the VHS.

"Because it’s a cinematic master piece, _duh_! Plus, I know you love it. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me!” Mabel squished back next to Pacifica with the remote.

"Whatever you say, dork." Pacifica smiled as the TV lit up with the brightly colored movie. She relaxed against Mabel’s side before drifting to sleep half way through.

It wasn’t until she left the next morning that Pacifica noticed the lack of a bell in the shack.


End file.
